In the dark of the night
by newyorklghts
Summary: Dean threw open the coffin and found his youngest brother alive. Now Adam is on the road with them, but someone in Adam's past is serious danger. Will the Winchesters be able to save her? Will Adam ever be able to be a normal college student again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So I found out like a month before Jump the Shark even advertised that they were potentially adding a brother. I had a normal fan reaction and was upset, I love my Sam and Dean and I didn't want another character get in the way. HOWEVER, the more I thought about it, the more I wanted there to be another brother. I personally thought it would be really cool and would be a nice change of pace since Sam is being a bit of a jerk. So this is my solution to that problem. Its explained in the chapter, but let's all pretend that Adam didn't die! Yes I know he was basically ripped to pieces, but we can all pretend for the purpose of this story. I just need to get this out of my system.**

Dean sat up quickly and glanced around the hotel room. His eyes frantically scanned the room. When he saw that his brother wasn't there, Dean leapt up and headed toward the bathroom door. The door swung open as Dean prepared to pound on it. Dean jumped back and smiled awkwardly.

"You ok Dean," Adam asked in concern.

"Yeah, fine. You ok," Dean replied quickly.

Adam nodded and stepped out of the bathroom. He glanced over at Sam's bed as he headed toward his rollaway. "Are you sure everything is ok Dean," Adam asked again.

"Yeah, sorry about that, you weren't there when I woke up so I panicked," Dean explained. "Hunter instinct you'll get used to it."

Adam nodded absentmindedly and lay down. The way he had gone from almost dying to having two brothers was crazy. He couldn't really believe it, he thought he was going to die in that coffin. When Dean threw open the lid and found him, he knew he would never be able to thank Dean enough. Sam and Dean had explained everything to him. Apparently, they had already had a similar conversation with the ghoul pretending to be him.

Dean freaked out when Adam responded the same way the ghoul had. With his mother and father dead, and knowing what he now knew, Adam couldn't go back to his regular life. Despite how much Dean wanted him too.

Sam and Dean were the only family he had left. Sam was thrilled that Adam was coming along with them. Dean on the other hand wasn't as happy. Adam understood even though Dean never said it. Dean wanted him to have a chance to be normal, to be safe.

Adam glanced over at Dean who was shifting around in his bed. "You know I can always go back to college later," Adam said easily.

Dean propped himself up on his elbow and met Adam's gaze. "If you wait to long you won't go back Adam. After awhile this life gets to you and you won't be able to be normal anymore," Dean pointed out. "It's your choice though."

Adam nodded again and turned to look at Sam. "That's what happened to Sam isn't it," Adam asked nervously.

Dean looked over at Sam and shrugged his shoulders. "You'd have to ask him Adam," Dean muttered before glancing at the clock. "Get some sleep man, we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

---

A phone ringing loudly made each of the Winchesters groan. Dean knocked his off the nightstand in an effort to answer it. Sam rolled out of the bed and stumbled over to the table to check his phone. Adam grunted and scrounged around on the floor in search of his phone.

"It's not mine," Sam said through a yawn.

"Me either," Dean mumbled as he sat up in the bed.

Adam grabbed the phone as it quit ringing. "It was me. Sorry," Adam said quickly. His phone beeped to indicate that he had a voicemail. He checked the number and shook his head.

"She called you again," Dean asked in concern.

"I guess she doesn't want to accept it," Adam replied.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Dean suggested. "It would be easier for her to know that you are alive, that you didn't drop off the face of the earth. You'll have something to go back to."

"If he tells her, he's putting her at risk," Sam said in irritation.

"Sam! She is a 19-year-old girl whose boyfriend has just gone missing. It would be better if she knew where he is. Why should she have to suffer because of us," Dean demanded.

"If you tell her what is really going on she'll wish you were dead," Sam said angrily.

"Who pissed in your cereal? Seriously Sam? She'll wish he were dead? That's dark even for you," Dean snapped. "Adam you do whatever you want, but trust me you'll regret not talking to her after you listen to that message."

Adam nodded absentmindedly and glanced at Sam. "I'm going to listen to this," Adam mumbled as he stood up. Adam shuffled over to the door and stepped outside before Sam could say anything.

"Dean! This is just going to make things more difficult for him," Sam cried.

"No Sam, you're making things more difficult," Dean reminded him. "Adam has been with us for two weeks and she has called him two or three times a day, everyday! He needs to talk to her, its not right."

"How is he going to explain it to her," Sam demanded.

"The same way you explained it to all of your Stanford buddies! He's on a road trip with his brothers! He doesn't have to tell her about the monsters and what really happened in Windom," Dean pointed out.

The door reopened and Adam stepped back inside. His brow furrowed in concern and confusion. "Listen to this I think she needs our help," Adam said as he hit the speakerphone button.

"Adam please," she pleaded through her tears. "I need you to come back. Something is really wrong. A man came to my apartment asking about you this morning. I swear one moment his eyes were fine then they flashed to black. I thought I blinked, I don't know, but something really weird is going on. Please call me back. I'm really scared."

Adam slid his phone shut and stared desperately at Dean. Dean nodded slowly and stood up. He began gathering his stuff and motioned for Adam to do the same. "We're going to see her," Dean said.

Sam shook his head and stuffed his computer in its bag. "This is a bad idea," Sam said angrily.

"It would be a worse idea to let his girlfriend get killed by a demon because he was with us instead of helping her," Dean snapped.

"Dean you know as well as I do that we can't have connections. Girlfriends get hurt or killed! Bad things happen to good people all the time we can't save them all," Sam shouted.

"Are you saying that we should just let her die," Adam demanded. He stared at Sam in shock. "If you could have saved Jess, you know you would have. I have a chance to save her and I am going to take it."

Dean smirked slightly and continued packing. "Sam you don't have to come," Dean pointed out. "I can drop you at Bobby's on the way to Madison."

"I'm not letting the two of you walk into to this by yourselves. You'll need back up," Sam replied tersely.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently I was not the only person craving an Adam story! Thanks for the review and subscriptions, they are greatly appreciated! I personally did not like this next chapter, but it had to happen. I promise chapter three is good, with lots of Winchester drama and excitement!!**

Chapter 2

The Impala rolled to a stop outside of an apartment building. Adam moved to climb out but Sam stopped him.

"We need to check this out," Sam said uneasily. "It could be a trap."

"He's got a point, if there really is a demon after her it's because of us," Dean explained.

"So what are we going to do," Adam asked nervously. Adam slid down in the backseat as a car pulled into the parking lot. "That's her, in the silver SUV."

Dean watched in the mirrors as a girl with wavy red hair climbed out of the SUV. Dean pushed his door open and glanced at Adam. "What's her name again," Dean asked quickly.

"Lindsey," Adam replied.

"Wait here, Sam don't let him out of the car," Dean ordered.

Dean jogged across the parking to Lindsey. "Excuse me," he called. Lindsey jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around slowly.

"Can I help you," Lindsey asked shakily.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone. Her name is Lindsey, she is dating my younger brother," Dean explained.

"My name is Lindsey, but my boyfriend doesn't have any brothers. Adam's an only child," Lindsey replied.

"What is your boyfriend's last name," Dean asked carefully.

"Milligan," Lindsey said nervously. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Actually I do, I'm his brother. He didn't know about me and my brother Sam until a couple of weeks ago. Adam is taking sometime off because of what happened to his mom, but he asked Sam and I to check up on you," Dean explained.

"Oh thank god! Everyone thinks Adam is dead! Is he ok," Lindsey demanded.

"Adam's fine," Dean explained. "After everything that happened he wanted to get away for awhile. The whole him being dead thing was cleared up. I am surprised no one told you about that."

"Do you know where he is? I really need to talk to him," Lindsey asked quickly.

"Yeah I do," Dean replied. He turned and pointed to the car. Lindsey's eyebrows knit in confusion. "He's in the car with my brother Sam."

Lindsey dropped her bag on the ground and started toward the car. Adam slid up in the backseat and turned around to look at her. He threw the door open and climbed out before Sam could protest.

"Lindsey," Adam said nervously.

"You're not dead," Lindsey replied. "Everyone thinks you are dead Adam! What is going on?"

Adam closed the last few feet between them and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry, I'll explain everything to you I swear," Adam said.

Lindsey clung to Adam. She buried her face in his chest and took a deep breath. "I knew you weren't dead," she whispered. "You couldn't be."

Adam's grip on her tightened as he exchanged a glance with Dean. "I should have called you, I'm sorry I didn't," Adam said softly.

"Why didn't you Adam," Lindsey asked as she looked up at him. "I have been terrified for the past two weeks that something was seriously wrong. I mean they found all that blood in your house. The police said it was from you and your mom! They couldn't find your body though. What is going on?"

"It was a mistake Lindsay I swear. The blood was all from my mom," Adam said quickly. "Listen I'll explain all of it to you. Why don't we go inside?"

Lindsey eyed Sam and Dean suspiciously before speaking. "Are they really your brothers," she whispered.

Adam glanced back at them over his shoulder. "Yeah they are. My dad never told them about me and he never told me about them," Adam explained.

"Don't be rude, introduce me," Lindsey said nervously.

Adam snorted and released her gently. "Lindsey these are my brothers Sam and Dean Winchester. Guys this is my girlfriend Lindsey," Adam said.

Lindsey shook Dean's hand and smiled brightly. She hesitantly held out her hand and waited for Sam to shake it. Sam sighed softly and shook the girl's hand with an uncomfortable smile.

"It's nice to meet you both. Adam always said he wanted brothers," Lindsey said. Adam blushed slightly and glanced away.

"Why don't we all go inside," Dean suggested. "I'm sure you've got a lot of questions for Adam."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: So I was very upset when they killed Adam off and I decided to write a story about what would happen if he had lived. I don't own supernatural or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

Lindsey sat on the sofa waiting for someone to explain what was going on. None of them had offered any information aside from 'we'll explain it later'. Sam and Dean were currently arguing in the kitchen.

"Are they always like this," Lindsey whispered to Adam.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly and glanced into the kitchen. "No, they're really cool. Sam's just worried," Adam explained.

"What is he worried about," Lindsey asked. "I thought you said everything was ok."

"I'm going to go check on them," Adam said quickly as he stood up. He smiled at her before walking into the kitchen. "Will you two please chill out and come back in there? You're freaking her out!"

Dean shot Sam a warning glance before looking at Adam. "Sam just has his panties in a bunch," Dean replied. He followed Adam back into the living room and sat down across from Lindsey.

"Sorry about that," Sam muttered as he leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

Lindsey nodded slowly and glanced at each of the brothers. "Is everything ok? I mean do the three of you need to talk? I can go in the other room," Lindsey offered anxiously.

"Everything's fine," Dean reassured her after shooting a glance at Sam.

Lindsey nodded again and took Adam's hand. "Who wants to explain what is going on," she asked.

Adam and Dean exchanged a glance. Sam shifted against the wall and started to speak. "I'll tell you," Dean said before Sam could speak. "You know that Adam's mom was murdered right?"

"Yeah, they thought she had disappeared so Adam went down to see if he could help the police," Lindsey replied. "A couple of days later they called me and told me that Adam had disappeared to and they thought he was dead. They found a lot of blood in the house but no body."

"His mom was murdered and that was the blood they found. She had escaped from whoever had taken her, but they followed her back to the house," Dean explained. "They killed her while we were out looking for her."

"I'm so sorry," Lindsey whispered to Adam. He nodded solemnly and waited for Dean to continue. He still couldn't talk about what happened to his mom.

"Adam came back and found her body so he called the police," Dean said easily. "After he called them he came straight to our hotel and the three of us left town. The cops had his number so they could get in touch with him."

"Ok, but what does that have to do with the man looking for you," Lindsey demanded.

"What can you tell us about him," Sam asked.

"He was around your height, blonde hair, blue eyes, probably in his thirties," Lindsey explained. "But I swear for a split second it looked like his entire eye was black."

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance as Lindsey shifted closer to Adam. "What did he ask you," Dean asked.

"He wanted to know where Adam was and who he was with," Lindsey explained. "He wanted to know what I knew about Adam's family. He asked if I had ever heard of John Winchester."

"What did you tell him," Sam asked.

"I told him I didn't know a John Winchester. I was so freaked out about Adam missing that I forgot John was his dad's name," Lindsey said nervously. She didn't like the way Sam was staring at her. "Do you have a problem?"

Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. Dean snorted slightly and smiled at Adam. "He has several actually," Dean commented.

"Seriously, why do you keep staring at me like that," Lindsey asked.

"Like what," Sam replied nonchalantly.

"Like I'm about to do something crazy like attack all of you," Lindsey snapped.

"Sam is just worried like I said," Adam pointed out.

"That doesn't excuse him being rude," Lindsey said with a roll of her eyes.

"I like her, she's fiery," Dean said through his laugh. Sam shot an angry glance at Dean before turning back to Lindsey.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just not sure that it is safe for us to be here," Sam explained. "We could be putting you in danger."

Adam shook his head angrily and pursed his lips. "Sam don't," Adam said lowly.

"No, she needs to know," Sam replied tersely. "Her knowing you puts her in danger and I'll wager that whoever was asking about you will be back. It won't be so nice next time though."

"What is he talking about," Lindsey demanded.

"Sam I said don't," Adam snapped. "Just because your girlfriend got killed doesn't mean we are going to let Lindsey get hurt. I know you are mad because I got to be normal and that chance was taken from you, but don't take that out on Lindsey. It's not her fault!"

"You don't know anything about me or Jess," Sam shouted.

"Sam," Dean shouted back. "Calm down!"

"No! What makes Adam so special," Sam demanded. "The only thing you can count on in this life is family. She is going to be a liability for us all!"

"Sam, he told you to not say anything. Shut the hell up," Dean replied.

"No, he obviously has something he needs to say," Adam shouted as he stood up. "Let's get this over with now so we can deal with the problem at hand. Come on Sam, let's hear it. Tell me what is really bothering you."

"Dean and I were raised into this life, being a Winchester is not something we take lightly. Being a hunter means that we make sacrifices everyday so that no one gets hurt. If you can't do that then you don't belong with us," Sam snapped. "What makes you so special? You should be just like us! You aren't exempt from hunting just because of who your mom is!"

"Sam! Dad didn't want this life for Adam," Dean shouted back. They were all ignoring the fact that Lindsey was sitting in the room with them. "That's why dad didn't tell us about him and why Adam didn't know what we know. He can be normal and that is his choice to make. You can't force him into to this because you are jealous!"

Lindsey stood up and grabbed a picture frame off the coffee table. She pitched the frame at the wall angrily. Sam, Dean, and Adam all turned to look at her in shock.

"Enough is enough! If I wanted to listen to a bunch of grown men whine, I would watch a soap opera! Will someone please explain what is going on," Lindsey shouted. "What did he mean that I am in danger? Who is Jess? And what the hell is hunting?"

The brothers exchanged a glance and returned to their previous spots. "He means that the man that talked to you was after me," Adam explained. "He wants to hurt me and could hurt you to get to me."

"Jess was my girlfriend," Sam said. "She died in a fire."

"Hunting is what we do for a living," Dean said.

"You hunt animals for a living," Lindsey said skeptically.

"You could say that," Sam replied.

"What do you hunt," Lindsey demanded.

Adam rubbed his temples anxiously and glanced at Dean. He nodded for Adam to explain it. "They hunt monsters Lindsey," Adam explained. "Ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves, you name it they've hunted it."

"What," Lindsey said in shock. "You people are deranged. You can't be serious Adam, none of that stuff is real."

"It is and we hunt it," Dean replied. "Godzilla is made up if that makes you feel better."

"SO much," Lindsey replied sarcastically.

"I told you that she wouldn't believe us," Sam muttered.

"Will you shut the hell up please," Lindsey snapped. "I know your Adam's brother but I've had enough of you!"

Dean nodded appreciatively and turned to Adam. "I think the two of you need some time to talk," Dean said quickly. "We'll get out of your way."

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him out of the apartment. Lindsey rolled her eyes and turned to Adam.

"What is really going on Adam? This isn't like you," Lindsey asked in concern.

"I'm telling you the truth Lindsey, why would I lie about this," Adam asked. "I didn't want to tell you but you've got to understand what is going on here. We are in danger."

Lindsey stared at him blankly before nodding her head. "Fine, explain it to me, the whole story you can start with Sam and Dean," Lindsey ordered.

* * *


	4. Not a chapter, but an update

Bad news guys, my computer is fried. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but I took it to geek squad and they said the mother board is fried. The good news is that my files are retrievable but I have nowhere to put them until I get a new computer and its going to be a couple of weeks before that happens. There won't be any updates until then. I swear once I get the computer everything is getting updated though. I'm handwriting everything until I can get a new one so look for all of my stories to get updates plus a couple of one-shots, sequels, and some new stories too. I am going to finish all of my stories so don't think any of them are not going to be finished.


End file.
